Runaway
by Tiare98
Summary: Light, L, Mello y Matt son chicos adinerados que por un pequeño error se ven atados a otra realidad - Si lo vez de esa manera, se ve mal. Pero si lo piensas bien, sería algo así como... - ¿Una aventura? (¡Re-escrito!)


**¿Light, L, Mello y Matt? ¡Naa! Sí, esta es una historia donde estos cuatro chicos son los principales, raro, pero cierto... bueno ni tan raro.**

**Aclaraciones: esta historia transcurre en un Universo Alternetivo (UA) donde Light, L, Mello y Matt son famosos actores de la serie llamada "Death Note". A sido re-escrita con la clara esperanza de mejorarla, ¡espero que sea de su agrado!**

**Disclaimer: ninguno de estos sexys personajes me pertenecen, todos y absolutamente cada uno de ellos son propiedad de los grandes Tsugami Oba y Takeshi Obata. Excepto los personajes sin nombre, sí, lo sé, eso estuvo de más.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Cuándo las Cámaras se Apagan**

Él, el Dios del nuevo mundo, yacía recostado en una vieja escalera de un edificio olvidado. Ya veía la cara de desilusión en las personas, aunque muchos estaban de lado de L, en ese caso les podía ser un final agradable. Reprimió un gesto de incomodidad, esa posición era molesta, no resultaba agradable que los escalones se clavaran en su preciada espalda, es decir, ¡era de los actores más codiciados! Y la producción tenía suficiente dinero como para darle una mejor atención... Lentamente cerró los ojos, valla final, los cuatro personajes mas admirados morían, en verdad no sabía como pensaba él tan rememorado director.

- Y... ¡Corten! - Los reflectores Iluminaron la sala dejando ver a una gran cantidad de productores - Me enorgullece decirles que la exitosa serie Death Note a llegado a su fin - aplausos y él fornido director agradeciéndoles. Se retiró de la escena siendo seguido por la gente de la producción.

- ¿Que se siente ser rodeado de sangre falsa? - L se acercó a Light con las manos en los bolsillos.

- No es muy cómodo que digamos - se quitó la chaqueta para luego comenzar a quitarse la camisa. Varias chicas se sonrojaron ante esto sacando disimuladamente un par de fotografías. Este lo notó pero le resto importancia, desde que tenía memoria hubieron cámaras sobre él, era común que no le quitaran los ojos de encima.

Mientras tanto fuera del set, dos chicos se escondían entre el vestuario.

- Este es un buen lugar ¿tienes el celular a mano? - miró hacia ambos lados dándole una mordida a su chocolate, quién diría que actuar de "Mello" tanto tiempo le daría ese extraño habito.

- Sí, dame un segundo - el chico pelirrojo no tardó en escribir el mensaje, realmente enfocado en su misión.

- Que hacen.

- ¡Near! - recogió el celular que se había resbalado de sus manos - creí que estabas con la prensa.

- Hacia ya voy - escudriñó a los dos con la mirada - Me gusto trabajar con ustedes, Mello, Matt. Suerte con... lo que sea que quieran hacer - sin más tomó a su acompañante de la mano y siguió su camino. El pelirrojo miró con sorpresa a ambos chicos.

- ¿Desde cuándo Near y Linda están juntos?

- Desde como una semana atrás ¿No ves TopFamous? - dijo Mello sin prestarle mucha atención.

- ¿TopFamous? - habló el pelirrojo tratando de ocultar su risa - ¿Eso no es para chicas?

- Es para estar informado idiota - frunció el ceño con un leve sonrojo ¿Para chicas? ¿Que tiene de malo estar al tanto de lo que sucede entre gente de su clase? - Vas a escribir el mensaje o no.

- Lo estoy enviando - dijo retomando seriedad, después de todo estaba frente a un compañero de trabajo.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

- No puedo creer que mi deber aquí halla terminado - dijo una de las estilistas al borde del llanto, a lo que Light y L solo rodearon los ojos. No había día en que alguna dulce princesa no hiciera su show, claro, todo para conseguir unas cuántas cámaras.

Lo único que había en ese mundo era hipocresía, sonrisas falsas que veían la oportunidad de conseguir una vida fácil. Ahora seguían entrevistas, luces y más cámaras. Las primeras veces fue divertido. ¿Todos teniendo ojos solo para ti? El tiempo hace que se vuelva pesado. Saldrían de allí si fuera posible pero los guardias no se dejaban sobornar, una de las pocas formas en el que el dinero no les era útil.

La vibración del celular le anunció a Light un nuevo mensaje - _Estamos fuera _- sonrío de medio lado mientras lo volvía a guardar. No hablaba mucho con esos chicos, apenas se saludaban cuándo se veían en el trabajo pero el día anterior se enteraron de que al igual que él y L, harían todo lo posible para no ir a la clausuracion de la serie.

_Mello y Matt esperaban en un largo y cómodo pasillo que se encontraba en uno de los más altos pisos del edificio. Matt trató de no mirar hacia abajo, cosa que con las paredes de vidrio solo empeoraba la situación._

_- Y... ¿Cómo has estado? __- dijo Matt tratando de desviar sus pensamientos._

_- Por qué habría de responderte._

_- Por nada, solo preguntaba - quitó la vista de su compañero que se apoyaba sin escrúpulos en la pared con lo brazos cruzados, clara señal de aléjate, pero no podía hacerlo, el director lo había citado. Ambos callaron, Matt con aburrimiento __comenzó a tamborilear los dedos en el blanco y cómodo asiento._

_- Deja de hacer eso - demandó Mello. El pelirrojo se detuvo restandole importancia al amenazante tono de su compañero, recordando que hace no mucho había comprado un nuevo videojuego. La insoportable música que salía del aparato no tardo en hastiar a Mello - Apaga el maldito videojuego - Matt alzó una ceja, pero tras decir un "esta bien" lo guardo. Al__ no saber que hacer considero que era un buen momento para darle un par de caladas a su cigarro, hasta que sintió una penetrante y furiosa mirada viniendo de su lado.__  
_

_- ¿Te molesto?_

_- Sí._

_- Mal por ti._

_- Apaga-ese-cigarro - __dijo remarcando __cada una de sus palabras._

_- Oye somos compañeros de trabajo, por lo menos trata de llevarte bien conmigo - pareció pensar un momento y luego chasqueó los dedos - Por que no me cuentas algo de ti, lo que te gusta, lo que no te gusta, lo que odias, ya sabes._

_- Bien... no me gusta estar aquí contigo, ni tu insoportable videojuego, ni tu apestoso olor a cigarro, ni la clausuracion que vendrá de la serie..._

_- ¡Ves! Tenemos cosas en común, yo tampoco quiero ir a la clausuracion._

_- ¿A sí? - Mello pareció interesarse un poco por la conversación._

_- Personas tratando de conocer toda tu vida, siguiéndote todo el tiempo... no lo soporto - dijo con molestia - Pero nos van a tener aquí todo el día, y los guardias no se dejan sobornar._

_- Sí, ya traté de hacerlo._

_Dos chicos que se acercaban alcanzaron a oír su conversación._

_- Haría todo lo posible para no ir a ese lugar - Matt le dio otra calada a su cigarro ignorando nuevamente __la __furiosa mirada de Mello._

_L y Light se dieron una mirada cómplice._

De ahí no fue difícil ponerse de acuerdo, y para cuándo el director los dejó pasar ya tenían todo aclarado.

- Hace calor aquí ¿no lo crees L? - Light se dirigió a su acompañante. Quien captando la indirecta le siguió el juego.

- No es necesario responder - ambos suspiraron - Sí tan solo tuviera un refresco...

- Yo les puedo traer uno - una chica se apresuró a hablar.

- ¿No es molestia?

- C-claro que no. Espérenme enseguida vuelvo - bajó el rostro sonrojada y se alejo de ahí.

Salió por la única entrada disponible procurando que no se cerrara.

- Ya es hora - susurró Mello asegurándose de que la chica no estuviera cerca, él y Matt salieron de su escondite. No acostumbraban a hacer ese tipo de cosas pero un poco de riesgo no le hacía mal a nadie - Que esperas, dame el encendedor.

- Yo seré quién lo lance.

- ¿Tú? - sonrío con burla - Soy el mejor en dardos.

- Es mi encendedor- su acompañante guardo silencio, pero luego se lo quitó con brusquedad.

- Cómo si eso importara.

- Sí algo sale mal estaremos en problemas.

- Por quién me tomas, yo no cometo errores - sonrió de medio lado con arrogancia - Según lo que dijiste hay una alarma de fuego al lado de cada reflector.

- Sí, y una más cerca de la entrada principal - dijo resignado, con gente como él no se podía razonar.

- Bien, el friki dijo en el reflector central, así que hay será - con sigilo entraron a en la sala. Mello entrecerró los ojos para que el tiro fuera más acertado y lo lanzó con maestría.

Todo iba bien, el mensaje, la puerta, solo faltaba que se encendiera la alarma, los guardias se distrajeran y así alcanzar su preciada libertad. Pasaron los segundos, la alarma se encendió, bien, no podía esperarse menos de él, ahora debían buscar a... esos chicos, y salir de ahí.

Pero cuándo todo parecía ir bien, algo salió mal.

El encendedor acababa de caer sobre productos explosivos, y en cuánto la pequeña llama toco la lata de aerosol no pudo más que crear un efecto en cadena.

Fuego, humo y gente escandalizada.

- Que mierda... - ambos chicos se encontraban paralizados ante el resultado de su inofensiva travesura - ¡Que diablos hiciste! - Matt miraba espantando como las llamas se apoderaban del lugar.

- ¡Lo que me pidieron idiota! - Alguien intentando escapar golpeó fuertemente su hombro, pero en ese momento tenía cosas mas importantes que hacer como para aclararle un par de cosas, el problema era que no sabía que demonios debía hacer ahora, ¿huir? Parecía ser lo más adecuado.

- Esto esta mal - Matt negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza - Terminaremos en la cárcel - Él siempre fue un chico calmado, sobre todo con compañeros de trabajo, pero esto, esto era diferente - ¡Y todo por tu maldita culpa!

- ¡Mi culpa! ¡Tu me diste el encendedor!

- ¡Me lo quitaste de las manos! - dijo jalando su cabello. Una viga calló enfrente de ellos lo que provocó que volvieran a centrarse en el incendio. Ambos palidecieron viendo a personas envueltas en llamas, si alguien no las ayudaba pronto morirían, lo que los convertirían en... no querían ni pensarlo.

Por poco, solo por poco y olvidan que no estaban solos en esto.

- ¡Que no van a moverse! - dos chicos corrieron hacia ellos sacándolos del trance - ¿Acaso se quieren morir? - Matt y Mello negaron ante las palabras de Light comenzando a correr al igual que ellos. Pero Matt se detuvo.

- ¡Oigan! ¿dejaremos a estas personas aquí? - comenzó a toser por la cantidad de humo que comenzaba a sofocarle, Mello lo miró por un tiempo pero rápidamente lo dejó atrás perdiéndose en el gran torbellino de gente.

- ¡Si quieres morir es tu problema, pero yo no pienso matarme por unas cuántas personas!

Matt bajó la cabeza pasándose las manos por el rostro, sabía que se arrepentiría de esto pero... - ¡Chicos espérenme!

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Lo único que se escuchaba en la sala era la voz de la locutora de noticias proviniendo del televisor.

- Aún no se sabe con seguridad qué o quien fue el creador de tan lamentable desgracia. A pesar de que aún intentan apagar el incendio, se cree que comenzó en la sala de actuación principal...

- Esto esta mal - L miraba preocupado la pantalla del televisor, en la cual mostraban lo que alguna vez fue su lugar de trabajo - Lo único que debían hacer era activar la estúpida alarma.

- No empieces, si no fuera por tu maldito consejo nada de esto hubiera pasado - Mello que se encontraba en el mismo sillón mordió su chocolate, siempre lo tranquilizaba en momentos de tensión.

- Ahora resulta que es mi culpa - dijo con ironía.

- Tu dijiste que lo hiciera en el reflector central ¡estaba lleno de latas de aerosol imbécil!

- ¡Quieren callarse! - Matt los miró amenazante - ¡Vamos a irnos a la cárcel por su maldita culpa! ¡Así que no demoren las cosas y entréguense!

- ¿Entregarnos? ¿Acaso es broma? ¡Tienes tanta culpa como nosotros! - Mello que ya había comenzado a perder la paciencia se levantó para quedar a su altura.

- Y ahora de que demonios hablas.

- Esto - le quitó el cigarrillo con desprecio - ¿Ya olvidaste como se enciende? Cuándo encuentren lo que causo este desastre todo apuntará... a ti.

- Hijo de... - tomó a Mello de la chaqueta pero Light los separó con brusquedad.

- ¡Esta es mi casa! ¡Si quieren pelear háganlo afuera! - dijo ya harto de la situación - ¿Tu estabas viendo y no hiciste nada?

- El tiene la culpa de todo esto, poco me importa lo que le pase - dijo L provocando que Light se llevara las manos a la cabeza.

- ¡Maldición! ¡Acabamos de provocar un incendio y lo único que hacen es culparse entre ustedes! ¡Si siguen así no llegaremos a nada! - Los tres guardaron silenció, joder, tenía razón.

- Y que demonios quieres que hagamos - dijo Mello apagando el televisor, harto de ver la gente sin vida que comenzaron a hallar.

- Sí la policía encuentra evidencia, iremos a prisión - los cuatro se estremecieron ante la sola idea de estar en una celda - Debemos irnos de aquí - silencio nuevamente.

- ¿Perdiste lo poco que tenías de cordura?

- L hablo enserio.

- Pero irnos de aquí - Matt volvió a encender el televisor, era mejor mantenerse informado - No quiero ser un prófugo.

- Si lo vez de esa manera, se ve mal - dijo Light acercándose - Pero si lo piensas bien, sería algo como...

- ¿Una aventura?

- Sí, una aventura - pasó un brazo por su hombro - ¿No estás harto? Todos los días es igual. Las luces, las cámaras, la gente. - miró al menor de ellos quién pareció pensarlo un momento.

- Sabes... no me parece una mala idea.

- Te lo dije Matt, es tu cruce con la realidad.

- Podrás convencer al pelirrojo, es fácil de manipular - dijo Mello ganándose una mirada hostil - Pero yo no soy un idiota, no tienen forma de encontrarme.

- El incendio ha sido apagado. La policía ya esta en la escena del crimen y asegura que el que provoco el incendio debió ser miembro del personal. Aunque la mayor parte de las cámaras internas hallan sido quemadas, algunas son de utilidad, y afortunadamente las cámaras exteriores están intactas. En cuanto encuentren a él causante de esto será llevado a prisión por un tiempo de 10 a 15 años, tanto por el incendio en sí como por la gran cantidad de muertes...

- O-oigan ese no era el señor Soichiro - Los tres prestaron atención a Matt. Confirmando que el cuerpo irreconocible que estaba frente a ellos, pertenecía a su... ¿ex? compañero de trabajo, pobre hombre, si no hubiera estado en ese momento en el set... ¿cuál otro conocido pudo haber muerto?

- Yo voy contigo - Mello volvió a apagar el televisor mientras bajaba las escaleras - ¡No dejaré que la policía me atrapé aunque tenga que cruzar medio mundo con un grupo de extraños!

- ¿Extraños? - dijo L para si mismo ¿Cómo sería convivir con esos chicos? Es decir, hablaba un poco con Light entre las sesiones, como compañeros de trabajo que eran pero nada sobrepasaba una pequeña charla... maldecía la hora en la que decidió ser parte de esa estúpida idea, pero ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse.

- Y - Light y L miraron a Matt quien sonreía con cierto nerviosismo a ambos mayores - ¿Alcanzamos a Mello antes que nos de más problemas?

- Supongo - cogió su bolso negro siguiendo a Light y Matt que ya se encontraban bajando las escaleras. Cerró la puerta con lentitud, como si de alguna forma eso le ayudará a asimilar en lo que se estaba metiendo, pero era eso o prisión. Suspiró, sí se iba... ¿Que pasaría con ella? - Adiós vida - susurró mientras le daba un último vistazo al vecindario.

- ¡Oye que esperas! - dijo Mello que ya se encontraba en el vehículo.

- Tranquilízate un poco ¿quieres?- Sin esperar repuesta entró sentándose junto a Light. Matt los observó por el espejo retrovisor.

- Bien... - hizo resonar el motor dándole una calada a su cigarro - Nos vamos - piso a fondo provocando que sus tres acompañantes fueran golpeados por el impacto.

- ¡Quieres chocarnos idiota! - Mello se aferró a su asiento, ¿estaba aterrado? No, no lo estaba, solo que era la primera vez que estaba en un vehículo con él como piloto... sí, estaba aterrado.

- Tranquilo, siempre conduzco así y no he tenido accidentes - dijo sonriendo de medio lado. Era su auto, solo les quedaba acostumbrarse.

- ¡O bajas la velocidad o...!

- ¿O? - miró a su acompañante incitándolo a continuar - No tengo problema en dejarte aquí si es lo que quieres.

Light y L solo se aferraban a su asiento mientras veían como dejaban rápidamente todos los vehículos atrás. Estaban huyendo, jugando con fuego, si los atrapaban... perdían.

Iban a conocer la otra cara de la vida ¿que tan difícil podía ser?

* * *

**¿Que opinan? Esta mejor ahora, estaba mejor antes... (ruego que no). Un abrazo ¡Gracias por haber leído hasta aquí!**


End file.
